Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection assisting technique for a grip of a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
Golfers are more and more increasing the tendency to obtain golf clubs more suitable for themselves. Therefore, methods of recommending components of golf clubs suitable for individual golfers have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-119621, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-511045, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,579,731, 8,057,327, and 4,272,077, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/378238, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,454).
Of the components of a golf club, a grip is generally selected based on the size of the hand of a golfer. However, the characteristics of the grip sometimes have influence on a golfer's swing.